


This Skyscraper

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: And, reaching the top floor, feeling vertigo attack all parts of the body, when noticing how far from the ground they were.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 1





	This Skyscraper

Blair learned, since childhood, to dominate her own life, and perhaps that of others, through the actions she saw, her parents and everyone around her. He grew up, then, controlling anyone who came into his life, like Nate and Serena.

However, when that boy with the androgynous face and rascal attitude appeared, everything got out of hand. Known as Chuck Bass, son of Bart Bass, who lost his virginity to Georgina in the 7th grade, as far as I knew.

He could not be controlled, and all those who were involved with it, left the girl's clutches, becoming free beings. In that instant, Blair Waldorf found an enemy for life.

(Until the limo).

It was feeling Chuck's kisses on the back of the neck, and his hands roaming her body, that Blair finally felt what it was like to be controlled. It was strange and magnificent. Scary and exciting. At that time, the girl understood what it was like to be in the hands of a real man.

If I had to compare it to something, Blair would compare it to the biggest skyscraper. Impossible to count how many floors they were, going blind, looking at him from the outside and marveling from the inside. And, reaching the top floor, feeling vertigo attack all parts of the body, when noticing how far from the ground they were. So was Chuck Bass, the only one capable of making young Waldorf feel dizzy.

Only Blair forgot that the fall was as big as the skyscraper itself. And, it was feeling the control slipping from her hands, that she noticed her great mistake: to pluck, without shame, the only thing that would make her descend safely from there. The heart of Chuck Bass. At that moment, she felt as if she had been thrown from there, by the Gossip Girl, as if it were a simple piece of paper.

And she fell so fast that it took her a long time to notice that she had been taken by Nate Archibald's hand that is on a floor lower than she, however, her hand, sweaty from fear, made it slide into her "boyfriend's" and let it fall again.

It was so close to the ground that I could hear Serena's screams pleading for her to survive. She closed her eyes, prepared to lose her life for good.

Blair didn't expect a hand, a hundred times stronger than Nate's, to help her. Chuck's.

Bass had two choices: to save or to drop it. He was in control, for good and she knew it. A real man, taking care of the life of a real woman. A real fairy tale. When he pulled it out, she realized why she loved him so much.

Again she was taken to the top, this time, next to the owner of the building. The feeling of finally being in the hands of someone who managed to dominate not only his life, but hers as well, bringing her the security of a true king , eliminated her vertigo.

It was feeling again Chuck's kisses possessing and controlling his body, that she begged him for the first time.

"Don't let me fall off that skyscraper, Chuck."

"Do not worry. I have complete control over him."

With that answer, she let him control his heart again.


End file.
